


Denial

by ala



Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-29
Updated: 2011-06-29
Packaged: 2017-10-20 20:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ala/pseuds/ala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The river in Egypt has a tributary in Asgard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Denial

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by, but in no way related to [Memlu's](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Memlu/pseuds/Memlu) amazing _[Fleet-Footed and Caught](http://archiveofourown.org/works/215728)_. I just loved the confused Thor she wrote, and then somehow this happened.

It wasn’t that Thor was particularly dense, although that was an insult often hurled at him (usually by Loki). He was actually very intelligent, just not quite as smart as some of those around him (once again, Loki).

It wasn’t even that he was uncaring. On the contrary, he cared for the two involved more than any others in all the nine realms.

No, it was that Thor had discovered at a young age that sometimes the best thing to do to ensure one’s own mental well-being was to completely and utterly deny that something existed. And so he did.

Loki was Thor’s brother, his best friend. And Sif, well ever since childhood she had been a constant companion, one of the few able to best him in a fight. She was the closest he had to a sister, and he loved her as such.

But the thought of his brother and the woman he considered his sister doing very un-sibling like activities together was too much for him to take. He had seen the signs over the years and knew deep down that Loki did _not_ view Sif as a sister the way Thor did, and that Sif’s feelings towards Loki, while often antagonistic, were not of the sisterly persuasion. However he refused to acknowledge their feelings for what they actually were, and what they were __was_ definitely_ not familial.

So if Loki and Sif fought just a little too aggressively on the training field Thor praised them for their commitment to improving their skills.

If at dinner Sif and Loki happened to always sit next to each other and exchange meaning-laden looks throughout the whole meal Thor just assumed they were getting out of Volstagg’s way and was was thankful that his two favorite people were seated so close to him.

When the two of them disappeared in the afternoon and came back flushed and slightly disheveled and when asked gave a story about meeting a wild boar the woods, Thor immediately gathered up a party to go hunting. Never mind that they could never find any sign of the beast.

And on that one occasion, when Thor walked into Loki’s chamber to find them both on the bed, Loki on his back and Sif straddling him he merely teased his brother about losing a wrestling match to Sif. Blithely ignoring the absolutely incredulous looks on both Sif and Loki’s faces, he asked his question regarding Frigga’s birthday. He got a response, and went on his way, leaving them both in the position in which he had found them with identical looks of shock.

There was no question that Thor lived in denial, but really he was so much happier for it.

Now he watched the two duck into the passageway that led to Loki’s chamber and thought it was really quite nice that Sif was taking a greater interest in books. A warrior needed to be well rounded after all. Without giving it further thought, he idly swung Mjolnir about and wondered where he could find a giant to slay.

 


End file.
